plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost City
|zombies= }} |Zombies = |Unlock = Using one World Key or US: $4.99 UK: £2,99 EU: 4,49€ TR: 10,49₺ |before = << |after = >>}} Lost City is the eighth world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Its official trailer was released on May 22, 2015.Official trailer for Lost City Part 1 The world appears to be set in early Mesoamerica, but the zombies come from a more modern era of exploration. The teaser Piñata Parties for Lost City commenced on May 26, 2015; the Dev Diary for Lost City Part 1 was released on May 28, 2015,Lost City Part 1 Dev Diary showing gameplay involving the new plants, zombies and Gold Tiles which give free sun as long as they are occupied. Lost City Part 2 Trailer was released on June 21, 2015, along with the developer diary two days later, on June 23, 2015. Another 2 days later, Part 2 was soft released for Android devices. New features Gold Tiles (sometimes called Sun Tiles) are special tiles exclusive to this world. When a plant is placed on a Gold Tile, it will immediately give the player 50 sun, and then produce another 50 sun every 20 seconds until eaten, crushed, or moved by the zombies. Nothing special happens when the player uses Plant Food on a plant located on a Gold Tile. Trap tiles were also added to the game in Part 2. They have a boulder sign on them or a fire sign on them. When a plant or zombie is on the trap tiles, they will activate. The boulder tile will roll a boulder on and one vertical row in front of the trap tile itself, killing all the zombies present on the two vertical lanes. The flame tile will burn all the plants and zombies on the row the trap tile was on, like a Jalapeno but with green flames and slower spread/longer duration. All zombies and plants can activate the trap tiles except flying or floating zombies. The new plants for this world are Red Stinger, A.K.E.E., Endurian, Stallia, and Gold Leaf. The new zombies are Lost Pilot Zombie, Excavator Zombie, Parasol Zombie, Bug Zombie, Imp Porter, Relic Hunter Zombie, and Turquoise Skull Zombie. When Lost City Part 1 was released, Lava Guava became available to purchase for 129 gems. When Lost City Part 2 was released, Lava Guava became available to purchase for 99 gems. which is similar to Hurrikale. On June 23, 2015, Toadstool was released, costing USD $4.99. Game description Discover the vanished city of gold, where sun is plentiful and misplaced zombies abound! Use special tiles for extra sun, for these treasure-seekers are no idol threat! Levels Gallery Walkthrough :See Lost City/Walkthrough. Trivia *Lost City, Dark Ages, Big Wave Beach, and Frostbite Caves are so far the only worlds to be released in parts. *Lost City teaser parties display the line "It's a jungle out there", which is most likely a reference to the well-known song by Randy Newman. *Lost City is the first world not to have a Gargantuar statue for its Gargantuar battle on its map. Instead, only its arm (made out of gold with patterns carved in) holding a World Key is seen. *Lost City, Ancient Egypt, Big Wave Beach, and Frostbite Caves are the only worlds in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that do not explicitly state which year the world is set in. *The post the construction imps are on seems to have the head of a Snapdragon. *If one looks closely at the Lost City Part 1 preview, a Wall-nut can be seen behind Endurian. *EA's official website uses "Lost City of Gold" as the name of this world.An EA blog about Lost City Part 1 **Penny called it "The Fabled Lost City." *Lost City, Kung-Fu World, and Dark Ages are the only worlds to have more than one imp type. *The music for Lost City's Ultimate Battle theme uses the beginning of the Wild West Ultimate Battle theme, and has some of the Ancient Egypt and Frostbite Caves in the ending. **The Brainiac Maniac theme uses some of the music from the Pirate Seas version in the beginning. *Lost City's Ultimate Battle and Brainiac Maniac use an orchestra and vibraphones in the beginning, and end with an acoustic guitar. *It is the first new world since Far Future to only introduce only one new environment modifier. *All the plants in Lost City have two or more unlockable costumes. *Lost City is currently the world to feature more than two Locked and Loaded levels, being six. *A level with the same name and the same theme exists in the 1996 game Crash Bandicoot.The lost city (Crash Bandicoot level) page in Bandipedia, the Crash Bandicoot wiki *This world is similar to Merlock's Temple from the Disney Game Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers. *Lost City is currently the only world to not feature any Last Stand levels. *Every zombie in this world, excluding Parasol Zombie, Imp Porter, and Zombot Aerostatic Gondola, have mustaches. **All other worlds also featured some mustached zombies except Far Future and Big Wave Beach. *Lost City and Big Wave Beach share the exact amount of encountered zombies, which is 14. **Both of these worlds also share the second biggest amount of zombies encountered, the first being Kung-Fu World. **Coincidentally, they also share the same amount of playable levels, which is 32. *Lost City, Frostbite Caves, Neon Mixtape Tour, Kung-Fu World, and Castle in the Sky are so far the only worlds to not feature any unlockable plants that return from the first game. *Lost City and Neon Mixtape Tour are currently the only worlds to have a low-opacity icon in the level chooser screen instead of a semi-cyan or semi-dark color icon. *The music that plays on basic levels contains a few areas of silence compared to other worlds' main themes. References What's your favorite plant in Lost City? Red Stinger A.K.E.E. Endurian Stallia Gold Leaf Category:Lost City Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas